wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Priestess Delrissa
Priestess Delrissa is the third boss in the Magisters' Terrace instance. She comes with four NPCs, randomly chosen, similar to Hex Lord Malacrass in Zul'Aman and Moroes in Karazhan. However, all 5 of them must be defeated to beat the encounter. The style of fight is similar to an arena 5v5 match, and somewhat like the alternate Ring of the Law encounter in Blackrock Depths. Unlike other shivarra, Delrissa is classified as a humanoid, not a demon. Priestess Delrissa's abilities *Flash Heal *Renew *Power Word: Shield *Shadow Word: Pain *Dispel Magic Notes The Priestess will spawn with four NPCs, randomly chosen from the following: All of the NPCs are crowd-controllable, but are immune to Taunt and Mind Control. The NPC pets can be affected by Taunt, and seem to follow normal aggro rules. The Priestess is partly CCable (hunter traps, Scatter Shot, stuns including Concussion Blow) but cannot be polymorphed, sapped etc. It is generally advised that you try to keep as many as possible locked down while you deal with each one individually. The Priestess, however, doesn't hit very hard at all in melee (800-900 on cloth in heroic), and can probably be soloed or off-tanked by almost any class, preferably someone that can stun her as sometimes she starts heal-spamming which makes her very hard to interrupt. In most cases she should be nuked down quickly. If your group has no CC, this fight will be almost impossible on Heroic difficulty unless you vastly outgear the instance, and even then it can be touch and go with the wrong person getting gibbed. Since this is a 5v5 fight, it is extremely beneficial to have as many DPS classes that can CC as possible. However it is not necessary, as most of the adds have a fairly low damage output, and good tanks can keep at least two (if not three) on themselves at any given time, lowering the amount of CC necessary to complete this encounter. However tanking adds are extremely dificult as they are immune to taunt and choose their targets seemingly by how hard it is to kill for them (for example warrior types continue to jump to rogues etc.). If there is only one member in the party who can dispel magic effects, it's advised to let them retain the Shadow Word: Pain-debuff, as it will break most crowd control (apart from Fear/Stun) that lands on you. This is especially important for healers. The anti-CC trinkets from PvP are also quite useful. Previewing the adds The Magister's Terrace level design gives a huge advantage in the Delrissa fight, before it even begins. As you enter the instance, glance down into the courtyard. That's Delrissa, visible under the left side! If your group does not like the add selection, leave and choose "Reset All Instances" from the party leader's portrait. You may do this as many times as the reset-limit allows for each group member, as long as the leader is not saved. To confirm, this is also doable in Heroic Mode, and you need neither a priest, a stealther, or Track Humanoids to do it. Simply type "/tar " until you see the four that you have (or simply stand at the right place and mouse over the adds). If you don't like the composition of adds, run out, reset, and repeat as many times as you can before you are locked out of the instance. It can save you a lot of pain later on depending on your group make up. Bad combination of adds The Shaman combined with other meleers, particularly the Mortal Strike Naga makes for a lot of pain. Essentially, the melee NPCs are far worse than the other NPCs. Strategy Although there are various strategies available, depending on your group setup, here is a generalization of what should be done to ensure an easy success on this boss: Pulling When the fight starts, depending on which adds have been selected, the puller will most likely get charged, feared, or hit with painless but very annoying debuffs (such as Frost Shock). It's advised for the tank and all DPS to stand up front and be ready for the pull while the healer hangs back in clear sight and ideally alone to clear up confusion. NOTE for Rogues: Hortus from Blizzard QA has stated that "rogues should be removed from stealth when the NPCs are engaged". This means that rogues who sap should move away before the mobs are engaged so that he is not taken out of stealth in the middle of them. An alternative pull technique for a Paladin tank is to use Avenger's Shield on the corner left or right mini-boss, then run behind one of the pillars that are supporting the arena where Delrissa is. If done correctly, all the bosses will follow the tank to get in melee range behind the pillar, avoiding some serious troubles like the Naga Warrior's charge at start. If the adds in the opposite wing of the pull can be Crowd Controlled (Mage Polymorphing, or Hunter Trapping), the pull will go with a better start. But pay attention to the mini-bosses when using this idea - if any of them has a minion, Avenger's Shield will strike the minion instead, and do no initial threat to Delrissa, only to the minion and the 2 mini-bosses. An alternative pull technique is also available to engineer tanks who carry a Goblin Rocket Launcher. Standing directly in line of Delrissa at max distance, a shot can be let off. You can then quickly hide behind the nearest pillar before getting any crowd-controlling affects applied to you. When doing this, it may help to have all crowd control inside the room. This will allow them to get their crowd control off quickly, and safely. After pull All forms of Crowd Control help. Paladins and Warlocks can control the Demons, Mages can Polymorph and Rogues can Sap the Humanoids (except Delrissa), Hunters can Trap and use their pet to off-tank an add, Rogues can use Sap prior to the fight, Shamans can use their Earth Elemental (although the adds are immune to the taunt) and so on. The main element to remember is that the bosses do not hit hard, save for the Mortal Strike Naga Warrior. Warriors can use Hamstring (and Hunters use Wing Clip) to make this fight significantly easier; Earthbind Totem and Frost Trap can also help. Piercing Howl, Frost Nova, Intimidating Shout, Howl of Terror and Psychic Scream also make the fight much easier. Aggro Once the Crowd Control has been applied, do damage to your hearts content (just not to the adds that have Crowd Control currently on them). Neither mobs nor Delrissa have a very strict aggro table - it either resets frequently, is ridiculously touchy, or just do not exist at all. One theory is that it is easily reset, but that healing, not damage, causes high threat. Whatever the case, it is extremely unlikely that a tank will be able to keep everything under control. The Priestess hits for about 500 to 700 on cloth and is easily tanked by a Mage if really necessary. Another take on the Aggro for these mobs is that they follow a PvP style aggro table. That is to say they will target clothies and healers first. With this in mind your party may find it useful to play in a similar manner, even having your tank put on dps gear if possible. However, a Priests Fade works and lets the mobs turn to another target most of the time. Another help for Priests is Psychic Scream - when the mobs get out of fear, they sometimes target another player. Killing order There is no preferred killing order, however killing the Priestess first (or, alternatively, one of the healer mini-bosses) seems to be the best strategy, as their heals can make the fight drag on and on. If you have a Mage, have him or her Spellsteal the Priestess constantly to remove her buffs. Priests, Shamans and Hunters can Dispel/Purge/Arcane Shot her frequently to achieve a similar effect. The mobs will not despawn, and must thus be killed sooner or later. If Delrissa dies before her adds, she will not be lootable until they are dead - if you wipe, she will resurrect back up, and she will keep taunting you even from beyond the grave. Quotes Aggro: *Annihilate them! Allies killed: *(First) Oh, the horror. *(Second) Well, aren't you lucky? *(Third) Now I'm getting annoyed. *(Fourth) Lackies be damned! I'll finish you myself! Kill: *(First) I call that a good start. *(Second) I could have sworn there were more of you. *(Third) Not really much of a group, anymore, is it? *(Fourth) One is such a lonely number. Win: *It's been a kick, really. Death: *Not what I had... planned... Loot External links Videos Category:Magisters' Terrace mobs Category:Shivarra Category:Burning Legion http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxuD46Cja9Y